(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to timepieces.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a timepiece including: a base board; a rotary board rotatably sliding on the base board; and an ornamental body moving in a position spaced away from the base board. For example, the base board may be secured with a securing member surrounding a rotational shaft of a hand. The securing member prevents the ornamental body from coming into contact with the hand or the rotational shaft. Such a timepiece is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249643.
For example, the base board may be made of ABS resin in order to ensure its strength. Also, the rotary board may be made of POM resin. However, in a case where the rotary board is made of the POM resin, warpage of the rotary board might be caused depending on its size. Herein, in a case where the rotary board is made of the ABS resin, the warpage is suppressed. However, in a case where the base board and the rotary board are made of the ABS resin, parts thereof made of the same material slide on each other, so abrasion and sliding noise might be increased. Also, in a case where the base board and the rotary board sandwich a member having a good slidability, the abrasion and the sliding noise can be reduced. However, the number of parts are increased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a timepiece suppressing abrasion and drive noise, and suppressing an increase in the number of parts.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a timepiece including:
a base board made of any of ABS resin, AS resin, and PS resin, and including a projection portion; a rotary board made of any of ABS resin, AS resin, and PS resin, and rotatable about and relative to the projection portion; a rotational shaft projecting toward a front side of the base board through an opening formed in the projection portion, an end of the rotational shaft being connected with a hand provided for indicating time; an ornamental body movable relative to the base board; and a securing member made of any of POM resin, PBT resin, and PA resin, and including: a tube portion through which the rotational shaft penetrates; a flange portion projecting radially outward of the tube portion, and positioned between the hand and a part of the ornamental body when the ornamental body is stopped; a securing portion secured to the projection portion; a surrounding portion surrounding the projection portion, the rotary board sliding on outer circumference of the surrounding portion; and a pressing portion positioned in a front side of the rotary board and projecting radially outward from the surrounding portion.